Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Known peelable coating systems include a release coating applied to the floor surface and a durable coating applied to the release coating. This requires the durable coating being directly applied to the release coating.